SirKibble (member)
"SirKibble" redirects here. For other uses, see SirKibble (disambiguation) SirKibble is a member of Smash World Forums and an active participant in the Make Your Move contests. He was also the lead Sandbag of Make Your Move 4. Basic Info General Background SirKibble is a 19-year-old college student living in Logan, Utah, and attending Utah State University as a Computer Science major. He enjoys listening to and playing music, as well as video games. His musical abilities comprise the voice, the guitar, and the piano, though he is most persistent about practicing and playing the guitar. His current collection of video game systems includes only a GameCube and a GameBoy Advance, as he had to leave the family Wii at home when he left to attend college. He has two brothers and two sisters, all younger than him, who still enjoy the presence of the Wii at home. He is a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, and will be serving his church as a missionary for two years starting in the summer of 2009, during which time he will not be able to continue participating in Make Your Move. Music Music is one of SirKibble's biggest passions. While he enjoys many types of music, his favorite genre is Alternative Rock. Some of his favorite bands include * Shinedown * Submersed * 30 Seconds to Mars * Fuel * 10 Years * TRUSTcompany * Red * Three Days Grace * Breaking Benjamin Smash Background SirKibble was introduced to the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64 by his brother's friend, whose mother SirKibble and his siblings received his regular haircuts from. While waiting for his brothers to get their haircuts, SirKibble would play Nintendo 64 with his brother's friend. Upon growing tired of playing Mario Party, they opted to play Super Smash Bros., which immediately captivated SirKibble, and he has loved the franchise ever since, the upcoming release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl later being the sole reason he came off a temporary video game hiatus and bought a Wii. Super Smash Bros. (64) SirKibble had no knowledge of competitive Smash when he played the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. Along with Pokemon Stadium, it was the first game he got when he got his own N64. He played with his friends only for fun, though near the end of the SSB64 era, he and one of his friends often had heated Kirby vs. Kirby duels, which may be considered the beginning of any competitive fire he developed. SirKibble's Smash 64 mains are * Kirby (primary) * Ness * Jigglypuff * Link Super Smash Bros. Melee SirKibble's knowledge of competitive Smash was still very limited during the Melee era, mostly consisting of local tournaments between his friends. These weren't anything significant enough to say that he's really been involved in the competitive scene, but did give him a significant boost to his confidence level concerning Smash. He and one of his friends (who mained Fox) had a particularly hot debate about which one of them was better at the game. They challenged each other to a match, which ended up consisting of an entire tournament for their group of friends. As expected, SirKibble's Marth and his friend's Fox met in the finals, in which SirKibble bested his friend, relieving him of all three of his stocks in the time it took for SirKibble to lose two. SirKibble's Super Smash Bros. Melee mains are * Marth (primary) * Kirby * Ness * Pichu Super Smash Bros. Brawl By the time Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released, SirKibble had gained an awareness of the real competitive scene. However, he has chosen not to attend any real tournaments or concern himself with complicated Advanced Techniques, remaining a definite "casual Smasher." SirKibble's Super Smash Bros. Brawl mains are * Meta Knight (primary) * Ness * Ice Climbers * Lucario * Toon Link Super Smash Bros. 4 SirKibble's hopes for Super Smash Bros. 4 include mostly character additions. As a big fan of Brawl, he'd like to see similar physics implemented, but isn't too picky concerning that. Aside from characters, he'd like to see an Aerial Grab and Throw system included, as well as a more elaborate Stage Builder and a more effective Wi-Fi battle system. Some of SirKibble's top picks for character additions are * Mega Man * Ray 01 (or any Custom Robo) * Animal Crosser * Bomberman * Isaac (from Golden Sun) * Crono (from Chrono Trigger) * Bowser Jr. Some commonly-suggested characters that he remains neutral on the addition of include * Ridley * King K. Rool * Krystal * Black Shadow A few common choices that SirKibble would rather not see included in SSB4 are * Geno * Mewtwo (and the rest of the cut Melee cast) * Waluigi * Midna and Wolf Link Despite the fact that SirKibble would love to see Kirby characters such as Knuckle Joe or Adeleine made playable, he tries to be reasonable and generally doesn't include them on his wish lists. In Make Your Move SirKibble has been a member of the Make Your Move community since May of 2008. His first moveset was posted in Make Your Move 2.0, and he quickly gained the respect and recognition of his fellow MYMers. In Make Your Move 3.0, he gained a position as one of the contest's C.O.M.M.I.E.S., and went on to become the head Sandbag of Make Your Move 4. Often referred to by MYMers as simply "Kibble," SirKibble is known for his relatively nice, "good cop" approach to leadership, as well as his obsession with the Kirby franchise, with 8 of his finished movesets being characters from it. SirKibble has submitted a total of 26 movesets over three Make Your Move contests. Make Your Move 2.0 SirKibble posted his first movesets in Make Your Move 2.0, shortly after joining Smash World Forums. His movesets were generally liked, though some went well under the radar. His later movesets, however, were greatly enjoyed by many people, and he gained status as a respected member of the Make Your Move community. He posted a whopping 12 movesets in this contest! * Bomberman * Proto Man (placed 26th in Top 50) * Knuckle Joe * Biospark (placed 47th in Top 50) * Ray 01 * Baby Mario Bros. * MegaMan.EXE * Sir Kibble * Ivan * Erk * Adeleine (placed 36th in Top 50) * Toon Zelda / Tetra (placed 6th in Top 50) Make Your Move 3.0 SirKibble had established himself as a strong member of the community by the time Make Your Move 3.0 started. He made only 7 submissions to this contest, but used it as more of a testing grounds for some more unorthodox moveset ideas. Notably, he only submitted one Kirby character moveset to this contest. * Paper Luigi (placed 16th in Top 50) * Cut Man * The Chosen One * Worm Soldier * Sandslash (placed 21st in Top 50) * Waddle Doo (placed 29th in Top 50) * Crono Make Your Move 4 SirKibble was chosen by Commander Blitzkrieg to lead Make Your Move 4. Though the contest was well underway when he posted his first moveset, he was still considered a strong contender, having greatly improved his moveset quality since Make Your Move 3.0. *Super Star Helpers (placed 9th in the Top 50) *Proto Man *Dyna Blade *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (placed 3rd in the Top 50) *Frog (placed 42nd in the Top 50) *Bonkers *Gemini Man (placed 14th in the Top 50) *Butterfly Kirby *Halberd Crew, a joint moveset with MasterWarlord and KingK.Rool (placed 6th in the Top 50) *Advance Army (placed 4th in the Top 50) Make Your Move 5 SirKibble serves as a temporary guest authority alongside the Sins in Make Your Move 5. He is still submitting movesets, despite not knowing if he'll be here to see the contest end. *Super Star Helpers: Ultra *Balloon Fighter Works In Progress SirKibble currently has plans to complete the following movesets: *An undisclosed joint moveset with MarthTrinity and SkylerOcon *Super Star Helpers: Ultra *MYM Man Trivia * SirKibble's real name is Alex. * Since his username has a possible reference to both the Kirby enemy Sir Kibble and dog food, SirKibble is often called "Dawgfood" or "Not Dawgfood" by other MYMers. His name is actually derived from the Kirby enemy. * The only character SirKibble has used in all three Smash Bros. games is Ness, although Ness has never been his primary main. * In the days of the original Super Smash Bros., SirKibble often stated an interest for Meta Knight being in the game. He even had ideas at the time for a glide function that Meta Knight could use! * The first character SirKibble ever used in a Super Smash Bros. game was Jigglypuff, in the original Super Smash Bros. * SirKibble's favorite video game franchises are Kirby and Mega Man. His favorite game, however, is Chrono Trigger. * SirKibble's three favorite video game characters hail from his two favorite franchises and favorite game, and are Meta Knight (from Kirby), Proto Man (from Mega Man), and Frog (from Chrono Trigger). * SirKibble will be leaving to do missionary work partially through Make Your Move 5, and remain absent for two years. Category:MYMers